


Если у вас нет фетиша на кошачьи ушки, вы просто пока не нашли, на кого их стоит надеть

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Kombat 2021, Fanfic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Summary: Зуре очень идут ушки и хвост
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Драббло-мини-миди (низкий рейтинг) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113989
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Если у вас нет фетиша на кошачьи ушки, вы просто пока не нашли, на кого их стоит надеть

Подготовка к свадьбе — всегда волнительна.

Особенно к свадьбе дочери.

Особенно, когда она в кошачьем стиле.

— Гинтоки, что скажешь?

Особенно если твой любовник стоит перед тобой весь такой парадно разодетый, трясёт своими мягкими волосами — и мохнатые ушки на его голове подрагивают в такт движению.

— Одежду лучше снять, — хрипит Гинтоки резко севшим голосом.

Зура расстроенно надувает губы:

— Но это моё лучшее парадное кимоно.

— Определённо снять нужно. Срочно.

— Но что я тогда надену? Только не говори, что нужно было прийти полностью в костюме кота? Чёрт, как я мог так проколоться! Что, если меня не пустят на свадьбу? А как же Элизабет? Ей я тоже купил только ушки и хвост, но она в них такая милашка!

Зура привычно впадает в неуместную панику, опадает на диван и лопочет что-то, но почти все слова проходят мимо Гинтоки, так как внимание приковано к пушистым кошачьим ушам.

Гинтоки осторожно обходит его кругом, пожирая ушки глазами. И сидят ведь как влитые — даже сходу и не скажешь, что ненастоящие. А в этом просто жизненно необходимо убедиться прямо сейчас. Гинтоки аккуратно протягивает руку, цепляя мягчайшее на свете пушистое ушко и легонько трёт его, наслаждаясь его бархатистой шёрсткой. Кто б знал, что такая мелочь может так зацепить!

Надо снять их от греха подальше, пока он слишком не распалился и не забил на свадьбу.

Гинтоки зажмуривается, мысленно попрощавшись с этими чудесными ушками, и дёргает на себя.

— Ай! — кричит Зура. — Гинтоки, ты чего? Больно же!

Зура сидит весь надутый, уши к голове обиженно прижал, хвост трубой распушил.

Хвост!

Гинтоки протягивает руку и хватает этот хвост, тоже дёргая, не в силах сопротивляться посетившим мыслям.

— Ай! — снова вскрикивает Зура. Подскакивает с диванчика, спину выгнул, шипит. — Да что с тобой?

Ноги как-то отказываются держать, и Гинтоки плюхается на освободившееся место, неверяще тыча пальцем в ушки.

— Нээ, Зура! Они что, настоящие?

Кацура привычным движением складывает руки на груди.

— Конечно! Ты что, думаешь я бы надел ободок из всё по сто йен на свадьбу лидера? Это настоящие импланты, Генгай установил мне их. Нравятся?

Он ушами шевелит вопросительно, хвостом бьёт — ещё не успокоился.

— Очень, — хрипит Гинтоки. — Хочу разглядеть поближе.

— Конечно! — расплывается в улыбке Кацура. Он подходит ближе, уютно устраиваясь рядышком — льнёт к плечу, и Гинтоки протягивает руку, аккуратно чешет того за ушком — и комната наполняется мурчанием.

Такой вот — ручной, мягонький, тёплый, Зура доводит сердечко Гинтоки до истерических кульбитов в груди. Так хочется всего его обжамкать, погладить, обласкать… И не только.

Не только сердечко Гинтоки порывается выпрыгнуть из штанов, но и более приземлённые части тела тоже.

Кацура ластится ближе, трётся носом о шею, и жар охватывает всё тело. Шепчет горячо на ухо:

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Конечно есть. У него есть пушистые ушки и хвост, есть его тело, на которое безумно хочется взглянуть без всей этой мешающей одежды.

— Что? — улыбается Гинтоки, предвкушая.

— Вот это, — Кацура распахивает полы кимоно, и Гинтоки готовится захлебнуться слюнями и радугой, но вместо этого…

На него смотрит волосатая грудь с тремя парами сосков.

  
— ААААААААААА, — вопль разносится по спящей Йородзуи, сотрясает стены, выливается через неплотно прикрытые окна на улицу.

Снизу сразу начинают стучать шваброй:

— Заткнись, придурок! Ты перебиваешь всё караоке!

Гинтоки лежит, судорожно глотая ртом воздух, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, выкинуть из головы кошмар и найти себя в этой вселенной.

Так: Кагура не выходит замуж, это был просто боевой трофей. А значит они не идут ни на какую свадьбу. А значит, Зура не мог вживить себе ушки, не мог сделать себе три пары волосатых сосков. Правда ведь?

— Эй, Гинтоки, — Зура ворочается сбоку, вглядываясь своими почти чёрными в темноте глазами. — Приснилось что-то страшное?

Гинтоки протягивает руку, касаясь его мягких волос: нет, никаких ушей. Опускает руку ниже: Кацура мычит протестующе, отталкивает, но слава богу грудь не мохнатая.

Фух, это просто дурной сон, просто дурной сон.

— Ничего, спи давай, — Гинтоки пихает его отворачивая от себя и притягивает за талию к своей груди, так чтобы не видеть этот взгляд, который только что буквально сжигал его.

— Ты говорил что-то про ушки, — продолжает как всегда непредусмотрительный Зура.

— Тебе послышалось.

— Понятно. А я вот как раз сегодня купил.

Сердце в груди забывает как биться. Сглатывая мгновенно пересохшим ртом, как вот прямо только что во сне, Гинтоки хрипит:

— Что?

Зура, почувствовав ослабление хватки, снова переворачивается на спину.

— Купил кошачьи ушки. Ну, на тот случай, если Лидер действительно решит устроить свадьбу в кошачьем стиле, а все подходящие уже разберут.

Никогда не понять, как работают несколько извилин в голове Зуры, но Гинтоки иногда это просто чудовищно нравится.

— А они... хм. У тебя с собой?


End file.
